A Naruto College Fic
by The Marmeit Prince
Summary: I wrote this when I was in the sixth grade.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Three

A Naruto College Fic

Luke: hello viewers of the internet.

 **Disclaimer: I am proud to own this story but I am not the proud owner of Kishimoto's work.**

 **Warning: Pairing is still SasukeXsakura NarutoXHinata.**

The rest of the day was the hardest physical experience I had gone through. Beside the intense football trainings that weeded out who was in or out of the team, we had to go to the frat house for our rushing. Not only did they demoralize us in a way that they thought would make us bond with our fellow pledges; they made us do chores and clean up their house. It was unbelievably outrageous, but something told me it would be worth it. When the day ended, after my last class, I had at least more than a ton of homework (which was due next Tuesday). Honestly, that was a pain in the ass along with the fact that I had to find-out someway to rat-out Sakura's dishonest behavior to Sasuke without being a total bitch about it all. It was pretty annoying. Hey, it could be worse though. It felt like the longest day of my whole life yet.

When I got back to my apartment, I locked the door, and threw my stuff down. What the heck, I have had a hard day's work. After two hours of long homework, I received a text from Sasuke telling me to come over to his place. He wanted me to come to a party with him. Once I had made my way over there, it was around nine o'clock in the night. I opened there door, cautiously. Shikamaru passed a bottle to me, "Yo man."

They were like little kids who couldn't handle themselves responsibly, "I can't drink tonight because I have school and homework tomorrow."

"Just stop thinking so much and take a swig or two," Garra said, half passed-out.

They had finally gotten me to open the bottle and drink when we reached the end of the hall, where the loud music was booming. Choji looked at us carefully before welcoming us into his party, "Hey little peoples!"

Then he let us into his room. There were five other kids in there. Once again, Sakura had not come to the party, thankfully.

Choji handed me a blunt and started gabbing on with Shikamaru about pointless things. Gosh, why don't they get it, I don't want to party tonight. What the heck! Who cares? I've worked hard. With that, I put a torch up to and inhaled the bud cigar. I had never even seen a real cigar beforehand, and far from a blunt. I and Sasuke were chilling outside to a game of poker. We'd both put in ten bucks, and there were two other people in the game, which made a total of forty dollars in the pot. I was getting high really fast, as I puffed the blunt away. Blunts were extremely rare in Konoha. Especially the kind I was using. They were so rare that they were imported from the land of rocks.

Like usual, me and Sasuke cheated in a game of cards by switching hands under the table with people we didn't know. As twenty minutes passed, I had won the game with Sasuke. We split the money two ways when the other two guys left empty-handed.

"Nice one," Sasuke gave me a high five. "Yeah!" I replied. "I am going to have to call it a night."

"No way man, there's no way you're going out of that door without trying a keg."

I was amazed, "Keg? Are you crazy? I am not getting drunk-out of my mind tonight man. I am already pretty high."

The blunt was half finished, so I handed it to him, "Here's this, you can have it, they are pretty rare." He took it gratefully.

I walked out of the door with my two ten dollar bills, and headed towards Sasuke's apartment to grab my stuff. When I opened the door, I saw Sakura sitting on the couch with a arm around a passed-out Hinata. A bag of pills was lying on the coffee table while she was watching a show. I grabbed my stuff but before I could get out with Hinata's body, Sakura started, "Hey."

A shot of adrenalin hit me, "Yo. What're those?"

"E."

I was getting real pist-off about now, "What the hell Sakura? Trying to make-out with me? My girlfriend, how did she get into all this with you? If I have to tell you one more time to get the fuck out of my way then I will kill you!"

She glared at me, "If you leave now, I will tell Sasuke that you made-out with me last night."

I didn't know this person anymore. She was a stranger to me, "I didn't do shit."

"Yeah right, like he'll believe you or Hinata!" She grunted.

"Piss off, you fuck!"

After that, I grabbed Hinata and ran to my dorm.

My old friends were all fake now except for Hinata. All they wanted to do was party. I didn't know what t


	2. Chapter 2: A guilty Conversation

A Guilty Conversation- a college Naruto Fic Chapter two

Unfortunately, I didn't buy any earplugs last night so I had to sleep to the loudest music ever. Freshman, kids my age, partied until six o'clock in the morning and then they came in at seven or so with a loud slam from the gates. It was quite annoying for me, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Gara Stayed with that group of people and got terribly plastered. It was seven forty-five in the morning when the door flew open, with a horrifying completely-red-hair-and-eye Garra. It was sure a sight to behold. I never thought he was the type to party all night long.

Reluctantly, I murmured loudly, "What the hell did you do all night."

"Uhh, I feel like…." Before he could finish his sentence he dropped like a baby. Fell on the floor and fell to the void.

As I got out of bed, smelly, I walked to the bathroom and took a nice, shower for five minutes straight. The water felt so good on my hard, sweaty skin and blonde hair that it was almost a soft chunk of the clouds of heaven. I brushed my teeth with a automatic toothbrush, put on some deodorant, and then admired the sideburns I had grown all these years in the mirror. Drying myself off, I walked into my room and slapped on some blue boxers. Then I slapped on a pair of baggy-light-blue jeans with a blue university shirt. Grabbing my Ipod, my billabong wallet, my book bag, a pen, and a pencil I picked up Garra from the rug, then threw his half-dead body on the couch.

It took me thirty minutes to get the balcony chair out of the recreational dorm pool last night, with no help from my friends. I was pretty pist about that too. Well, a new day means new horizions always. Bowling myself up some dark roast coffee, I threw it in a mug and then left the apartment door locked.

I had created a list of objectives to get done by the end of the day consisting of classes, and things I need to get for the rest of my life at college. My Dad was a organized man, and he also taught me a ample amount of techniques to stay organized. I wasn't a clean freak or anything, but I sure didn't like being slobbish.

My parents gave me a hundred bucks to go get a bike over at the shop on U.K Lane (university of Konoha Lane was the name). They had also given me a visa, credit, and debit card which I had put money into from the last four summers I had worked for. They paid my rent, my food, and small stuff too. I missed my brothers and mom and my dad a lot. Once I had gotten a BMX bike to go to school on everyday and a chain lock to boot, I kicked it over to a Starbucks where I'd meet Sasuke before my first class of the day. Today I would have around three classes. Then tomorrow I wouldn't have any and then on Thursday I would two classes and on Friday I would have one class. It was a pretty nice schedule.

It had taken an hour to get my bike and get over to the Starbucks. Sasuke was sitting down, looking like he had a major head ache with his coffee and a lit cigarette. "It looks like someone rolled off the wrong side of the bed."

Trying to cook up a nonchalant tone in his look while inhaling the smoke he started to chat, "Heh. I sort of, have a hang over from last night."

I popped the question, cautiously, "How many beers did you hit?"

"Five." "Gotta learn restraint. I've seen you blaze before, but it isn't realistic the way you're smoking raw right in front of me." I laughed to that. I had a small headache, but compared to him, it nothing.

Swallowing what I just said, he replied, "Never smoked in my life besides the time Sakura dumped me in freshman year of high school."

"Dang. Garra was literally a zombie when he walked into the apartment. Oh, you know who threw my chair into the pool last night?"

"It was some stupid-retard freshman who wasn't even in our dorm. His name was Neji Huyga or something."

"That's gay. That fool almost ruined my night."

Sasuke thought for a second, "How was your night?"

"Just watched a couple movies, drank three beers, had a pretty good time. Frankly, I feel a little hung-over," Sasuke pinched his cigarette out as I said this and took a couple swigs of his coffee.

"That sucks. Hey, after your first class want to hit it over to the pledge house and then go to football try-outs?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd be down. Let's see, my first class is Drum Performance. Then at four o'clock I have a med class and then at seven I have to hit it up to Math1."

"You're going to get a degree in medics and performance, aight!" Sasuke looked pretty assuring about that.

'What was Sasuke going to do?' I thought to myself. "What about you?"

"Um, well. I am majoring in photography, and journaling," he replied, not-so-assuring about himself.

"You're going to get it. Hey, um, I have never had a….uuu…" I pointed my index finger at the green pack of menthol Marlboros.

"Sure," he handed the small ciggerate with an orange filter on it. "Enjoy it, first-times are something to treasure. You won't be makin' memories forty-years from now with that cigarette. You'll make them here with your friend."

I lit the cigarette, blocking the flame with my left hand. I puffed at it first, scared of the forty or more deadly toxins inside of it. For a cigarette, it was pretty small. Maybe it was just the brand. I had seen the Virginia slims my uncle had smoked and those things were thin and wide. I only smoked pot last year at those senior parties, didn't drink though. I felt a buzz strike my balance with dizziness. The smoke in my lunges made me cough for a second. It didn't hurt though. It was pretty good. Swallowing it down with some of my second cup of coffee, I started to talk. "Remember that time when we were in freshman year and when we went to go climb at that place. I forgot where," he said.

"Yeah, and then that guy stole our crash pad. And then we threw a rock through his back car window to get it. And then the dance and all the other years we all spent together. Speaking of that, how's Hinata doing? Are you still, you know." He laughed.

That strokes me with a feeling of guilt. I had disowned my friend and my girlfriend, who I had only kissed a couple of times. Yeah, I know, pathetic, I am still a virgin, so what. I was waiting for Hinata to come around. She'd probably be so depressed if she figured out that shank had tried to make-out with me. "Yeah, Hinata's doing pretty well. Me? Yeah, still a virgin. Just waiting for the right time and the right place."

Sasuke started to laugh, so I retorted, "At least I didn't get laid when I was friggin, fifteen." He was humored by the fact that I had done so much partying last year that I was still a virgin through it all. Fuck him, I don't really care. I had sucked on my cigarette for five seconds straight, and then inhaled. Uh, I got the biggest buzz out of that hit ever. Blowing the smoke bubbles away, I pinched mine out too.

Thirty minutes had already past, and in those minutes, I had my first cigarette and a cup of coffee. I gave Sasuke a see-you-later and then biked off to an hour of pe


End file.
